The invention relates to a case, in particular a pilot case.
Such cases having a bottom element, side and front wall elements and a cover element made from a plurality of hingedly interconnected strips are known from FR 1.109.515.
For pilot cases one-hand operation for opening and closing the case is desired. It is a drawback of known pilot cases that one-hand operation is either impossible or very troublesome, and that the open cover requires too much space. Further, the raised cover element may cause the case to topple over if the case is not sufficiently weight-loaded.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a case, in particular a pilot case, which allows one-hand operation, can be opened without requiring too much space and is stable to a large extent.